


Remembering That Look

by bonesofether



Series: MercyKill Week 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: What was meant to be a casual, evening visit turns into something more as Gabriel helps Angela work through some painful memories.





	Remembering That Look

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the fifth prompt of a MercyKill Week Prompt List.  
> The theme was "Memories".

His footfalls echoed through the empty hallways as Gabriel made his way to Dr. Ziegler’s office. He was carrying a cup of coffee in one hand, a cup of hot water in the other, and a still-wrapped peppermint tea bag tucked in his left pocket. After learning of Angela’s preference for tea, Gabriel had promised not subject her to the ‘complimentary’ instant coffee.

Thus far, Gabriel was fairly certain that nobody had picked up on the little midnight rendezvous he was having with Angela. Jesse may have been getting a little suspicious, but that was it. And as annoying as Jesse could be, the kid wasn’t about to go running his mouth. Finally, Gabriel knew that Angela wasn’t going to say anything. Particularly since she had been the one to make the first move.

It just made things all the easier that Gabriel had simply been trying to decide what his first move should be.

The Blackwatch commander had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed the fact that the door to Dr. Ziegler’s office was cracked open.

Almost.

“Angela?” Gabriel called out quietly. “You in there?”

There was a pause, the sound of papers rustling, and then a reply.

“Yes. Come on in.”

Gabriel paused, frowning in concern. Angela’s voice sounded tight. Like she had been either screaming or...crying. Stepping towards the door, Gabriel slowly pushed it open with his hip. He peeked around the door, and saw Angela just getting out of the chair at her desk. As she walked over to him, Gabriel could see that the blonde doctor’s eyes were red-rimmed and her face streaked with wiped away tears.

Despite all that, Angela had already put on a soft, welcoming smile and took one of the cups that Gabriel had been carrying. She murmured a quick word of thanks and headed back to her desk, setting the cup down. As she turned back to Gabriel, the Blackwatch commander shut the door behind him and gave Angela a pointed look.

“You’ve been crying,” he said softly.

Angela paused, and her smile wavered briefly. But she quickly composed herself with a nod and a shrug. Hugging herself loosely, Angela looked over absently at a stack of papers on another desk.

“It’s just been...a long day,” she sighed slowly, closing her eyes. “A really long day.”

“You want to talk about it?” Gabriel asked, setting aside his own drink as he took a few steps towards Angela.

Biting down lightly on her bottom lip, the blonde woman looked down at the floor. She frowned a little, as though trying to decide whether or not to speak. When she did open her mouth, though, a small, almost strangled, noise slipped out. Angela frowned deeper and gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. The reaction alarmed Gabriel, and he gave the doctor an apologetic look.

“Ah, sorry. Did you want me to leave? I won’t mind if-”

“No,” Angela interrupted quickly, her gaze snapping up to Gabriel. She held up a hand, but let it fall to her side after a moment. “Would you...please stay? Just for a bit?”

“Of course. I’d been planning on spending most of the night here, anyways,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. He saw the crestfallen look start to work its way across Angela’s face and wanted to at least try and do something about it. “Ang...what’s wrong? What happened?”

Though the doctor didn’t answer immediately, Gabriel could see that she was trying to keep her composure. Angela shuffled towards him, still hugging herself lightly. She looked up at Gabriel imploringly, which kind of surprised him. They had spent more than a couple nights together now, and while he hadn't counted it as anything too serious, it wasn’t like Angela needed to be shy around him.

Another stray tear slipped down the young woman’s face and she stifled a sniffle before smiling weakly up at Gabriel. Sighing, he clasped his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. He tried to be as tender as he could, his calloused hand a stark contrast against Angela’s soft skin. The gentle gesture seemed to reassure the young woman, and after a moment she stepped into Gabriel’s waiting embrace.

Hugging Angela close, Gabriel smoothed back her blonde hair slowly. He started to ask what was wrong, or what had happened, but then Angela sobbed sharply. He froze, unsure of what to do. Gabriel had never done too well when it came to someone crying, but he wasn’t about to walk out on Angela. That just wasn’t an option.

“I’m sorry,” Angela whispered hoarsely, burying her face against Gabriel’s neck. She clutched at him tightly, trying and failing to compose herself. The early morning’s events kept replaying over and over in her mind, making her feel sick and being a fresh bout of tears to her eyes. “I...I thought I’d… That I’d be okay by now. Thought it...was going to...to be okay.”

“Angela, come on. Talk to me,” Gabriel murmured, rubbing her back slowly. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Sniffling and pulling back a little, Angela roughly wiped away the tears. She was vaguely aware that her makeup must look like a terrible mess by now, but didn’t really care. Trying to find her voice, Angela looked up at Gabriel. But as soon as she saw his expression; his sincere, heartfelt, and concerned expression, Angela felt the tears brim back up. She shook her head with another sharp sob, both frustrated and upset.

“Okay, okay. Come here,” Gabriel crooned softly, pulling her back into his arms. He hugged her close, letting her bury her face against his neck once again. “It’s okay, Ang. Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

Though her tears continued to fall, Angela couldn’t help the bitter smile that pulled at her lips. She knew Gabriel was just concerned, and being kind out of that concern. But he didn’t know what had happened. He hadn’t seen...that look.

So Angela just took the moment to cry. To mourn what had happened, what she hadn’t been able to do, and to try and just let some of the pain drip away. She clung tightly to Gabriel, grateful for the slow, tender strokes his hand left on her back. And for the other that was clasped gently on the back of her head. Hearing Gabriel murmur words of comfort, Angela tilted her head just enough so that she could hear him better.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, Angela felt her composure slowly returning. She started to lean back to talk, but thought better of it. Gabriel’s embrace was too warm and comforting to leave, and Angela was worried that if she did, she would start crying again.

So, instead, she rested her cheek against the Blackwatch commander’s shoulder, taking in deep, slow breaths to steady her voice.

“Something… Something happened this morning. Early this morning,” she began to explain, her voice still dripping with misery.

“Okay,” Gabriel replied, his voice low and soft. He tilted his head so that his cheek was resting lightly against Angela’s forehead. Her entire face felt hot from crying, but at least she seemed to be calming a little. “...you want to tell me what that something was?”

There was a long pause, and for a moment, Gabriel worried that he may have rushed Angela. That she was about to start crying again. Fortunately, the blonde doctor just sniffled and nuzzled her face against his shoulder before continuing.

“You...you heard about the...the victims that were brought in, right? The-” Angela hiccuped and her voice hitched, but she kept going. “The ones from Talon’s latest attack.”

An icy feeling sank through Gabriel’s core, and he sighed heavily. He knew exactly the ones that Angela was referring to. Hell, he had been one of the ones to help get them out of the rubble. But after that, Gabriel hadn’t really kept tabs on them. As grim as it was, he didn’t really have a reason to.

But Dr. Ziegler…

“Yeah. I know the ones you’re talking about. Something...happen with one of them?”

There was another, long pause, but Gabriel waited patiently for Angela to speak. Her sobs had faded into occasional hiccups, and her breathing was still, slowly but surely, evening out. So Gabriel was more than content to let Angela remain securely cuddled up in his embrace.

“I’ve told you...how I lost my parents, haven’t I?” Angela whispered, her voice still small and hoarse.

“Your…?” Gabriel trailed off, confused. Nonetheless, he nodded slowly. “Yeah. You told me.”

“I...I don’t remember a whole lot about what happened that day. It all just… It was all just a blur.” Another soft hiccup escaped Angela’s throat, and she clutched at Gabriel a little tighter. “But I remember… The person that told me what had happened, that they were gone. That my parents were...gone. I remember feeling nothing but...but pure hatred for them.”

A new, sharp sob ripped from Angela’s throat, making her chest heave slightly. Grimacing, she buried her face against Gabriel’s shirt, still clinging to him. He quickly resumed rubbing her back, rocking them both back and forth ever so slightly.

“I hated them…!” Angela cried weakly, her voice muffled against Gabriel’s shoulder. “They-they did everything-everything they could, and did nothing wrong! But I…! ...I hated them for...for telling me that my parents were gone forever.”

“You were upset. You had every right to be,” Gabriel whispered.

“I don’t remember much of that day, but… But I remember glaring at them, and it...it must have been bad. I remember...them actually appearing...startled. But, of course, I...I never knew the look I gave them,” Angela continued, her voice shaking. She made a louder, sharper sob, one that made her body heave when it yanked itself from her throat. “...until today…!”

Frowning deeply, Gabriel hugged Angela tightly. Her entire body was shivering now, and he could hear her voice beginning to crack.

“A...a twelve year old boy h-hates me, because I had to tell him...th-that his parents are gone, t-too,” Angela whimpered. She made a stifled wail, roughly nuzzling her face against the side of Gabriel’s neck. “Now I know what that look is!”

As Angela dissolved into a series of miserable sobs, coughs, and wails, Gabriel felt a cold pain settle in his chest. He tried to soothe the young woman, whispering whatever words of comfort he could think of. Though he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, Gabriel didn’t care. He kept his cheek gently against Angela’s forehead, smoothing back her hair. Occasionally he would kiss the top of her head, letting his lips linger just long enough to let him murmur a few more gentle words.

“Easy, Ang, easy,” Gabriel crooned, continuing to rock them both slowly.

The two stood there in Dr. Ziegler’s office for long, misery-soaked minutes. Gabriel holding Angela in his arms as the blonde woman continued to cry and wail softly. Throughout her sobs, the Blackwatch commander continued to whisper loving, soothing words to the doctor.

Finally, after some time longer, Angela had finally cried herself out. Her throat felt raw, her face was hot and tear-streaked, but Gabriel had never let her go. She still clung weakly to him, and now, as exhaustion began to crawl through her, Angela leaned against the dark-haired man for support.

“...you know that boy doesn’t hate you, right?” Gabriel whispered gently.

Making a short, almost coughed, laugh, Angela nodded.

“It just… It hurts, Gabe. ...hurts, you know?”

There was a pause, and then Gabriel shook his head.

“No. I...I don’t know what that kind of hurt feels like, Ang,” he replied. Gabriel kissed the top of Angela’s forehead. “But I know that someone as kind as you doesn’t deserve that kind of hurt. Or to be hated.”

Despite everything that had happened that night, Angela felt a small, but genuine, smile spread across her lips. She reluctantly leaned back so that she could look up at Gabriel, feeling her smile warm the moment she saw his face. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek gently, letting her hand stay there for the moment.

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

Grateful just to see a smile on Angela’s face, Gabriel grasped her hand lightly and kissed the top of it.

“Any time, Angela. Any time.” After a moment, he leaned forward and gave the blonde doctor a soft kiss. “Think a cup of peppermint tea would help?”

“Yes. Without a doubt.”


End file.
